


Here Come The Dreams of You and Me

by VesperRiver



Series: 2 Taakitz 2 Week [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 2 Taakitz 2 Week, 2taakitz2week, Fluff, Free day, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rings, it was a collaborative effort, theyre dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: Taako proposes, Kravitz gives the ring. This was a spur of the moment type of thing.title comes from "closer" by Teagan and Sara





	Here Come The Dreams of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first thing that popped into my head, so have a cute proposal

“Let's get married.” 

Kravitz sputters, almost choking on his food, “what?” 

“Shit, did you come up with an elaborate proposal for me and I just ruined it?” Taako panics.

“I didn’t! You caught me by surprise is all” he coughs and takes a drink of water.

“Oh thank Istus,” he relaxes, “cuz I’d feel bad if I ruined your plan.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” 

Kravitz gets up and pulls Taako out of his chair, “Yes, I’ll marry you” the reaper smiles warmly pulling his now fiance into a passionate kiss.

The elf returns the kiss and frowns when he pulls away, “I didn't even get you a ring, it was just a spur of the moment I guess.” 

“Actually, I did get a ring for you though, but I didn't have a plan at all,” Kravitz admits.

His boyfriend, no fiance’s, face lights up, “oh babe! Really?” 

“Yeah, uh, it reminded me of you so, I bought it,” the reaper shrugs, “I didn’t know when would be the best time to propose, or if you were going to propose to me? So I saved it.” 

“That's so fucking sweet, I love you.” taako wraps him in a hug.

“I love you too, I'll go grab the ring now.” he removes himself from the elf's grasp and quickly heads upstairs.

He digs around in his dresser and finds the small ornate box, opening it to make sure the ring was still in it and lets out a sigh of relief when it is.

Kravitz returns back to the table with the box in his hands. Taako’s face lights up again and he takes the small box from him.

The elf opens the box and gasps, revealing the ring. It’s a golden band with two stones, pink tourmaline in the shape of a heart with a sapphire next to it in the same shape.

“Babe, oh my god! I love it.” He puts it on his finger, “is this fuckin pink tourmaline and sapphire? You’re so fucking sappy, what the hell.” 

“I’m glad you love it,” Kravitz pulls his fiancé into a hug and kisses him deeply.

Taako returns the kiss, he pulls away and puts his head onto his shoulder. “What’s wild is that I'm the one who proposed and the one who got a ring,” the elf chuckles.

“I don’t need one, we can say the proposal was a collaborative effort” he squeezes him

Taako laughs, “It was, yeah”

Kravitz lets him go, “do you want to finish dinner, or go cuddle?” 

“Mm, cuddle,” he says, still holding onto Kravitz.

“Don’t we have to put away our leftovers first?” The reaper smiles and raises an eyebrow.

Taako grumbles and temporarily lets him go so he can put the leftover food away and into the fridge. After, he returns and presses his face into Kravitz's chest, “cuddle time now?” He asks, voice muffled by his shirt.

“Yes, cuddle time.” He scoops his fiancé up bridal style.

Taako yelps, “Kravitz!” He laughs. 

Kravitz carries him over to the couch and drops him unceremoniously onto the cushions. 

“Was that necessary?” The elf asks, still giggling as Kravitz sits down on the couch himself.

“Yes.” He says pulling Taako closer to him.

“You’re a dork, I love you.” He smiles and puts his head on Kravitz's chest.

“Love you too, dove.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol the summary rhymes
> 
> EDIT: I realized I didn’t link the picture of the ring https://www.jewelsforme.com/sapphire-jewelry/sapphire-rings/rose_gold/5630r/sapphire-tourmaline


End file.
